Softly to lie and dream
by beenworkingonacoktail
Summary: A take on lazy summer days. Assumes that Fai settles in Nihon when everything is over.


**Title**: Softly to lie and dream  
**Pairing**: Kurogane x Fai  
**Words**: 657  
**Rating**: PG-13?  
**Genre**: General? None? Whut?  
**Spoilers**: General knowledge of the manga until at least ch 169, though nothing heavily implied  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing; CLAMP does. Isn't that lovely?  
**Summary**: A take on lazy summer days. Assumes that Fai settles in Nihon when everything is over. Can be seen in the same "timeline" as At the End of All Things and New Day though reading them isn't necessary  
**Notes**: It's almost snowing when I think up the idea, and it actually does snow (though very mildly) the day I pick this fic up again, so obviously, obviously, it has (almost) nothing to do with winter *cracks up laughing* Also of note, an episode of Braniacs re: the finding of witches helped inspire this :P

* * *

Fate winks at them and their return takes place in spring.

They settle in the castle - Kurogane's old room and a bright, airy one right next to it. They mostly use them just to rest, keeping more to the castle halls and yard each day; they mostly use one or the other.

On their return, the trees and flowers are in bloom.

xxxx

There is a pond near to the castle. It freezes over when the cold turns harsh and warms up in the months of summer. The sky reflects in it, all blue and black and high.

xxxx

Fai wilts when summer comes.

He clings to every patch of shade and is grateful for thin, light clothes. On the warmest day yet he lounges under cool, cool sheets, and doesn't go out in the sun.

Kurogane understands. He remembers the warmer worlds they'd travelled to and how the mage had folded in the heat; a part of him still wonders, though, if it's not all an act.

Tomoyo laughs at him when he grumbles about it, and prods him towards the kitchens.

Later that day, he makes his way into Fai's room, stalks to the bed, washbowl in hand, and rinses out the cloth; there is ice floating on the surface. He wipes down Fai's arms, face and legs, and the mage gasps and laughs through every stroke, stretching muscles in waking. Kurogane grins back down at him, eyes gleaming in the room's faint shadows.

The sheets turn damp and wrinkled. When the night falls at last, its hours are short.

xxxx

Two days later, Fai drowses on unhappily, half undressed on crisp sheets. The heat wave doesn't want to break, but he has had enough of lying as if on his sickbed - tomorrow he will leave the room, maybe even tonight; but for now he is almost dizzy and his arms hang heavily by his face, curled long and useless - he only wants to sleep.

Kurogane's had enough as well.

He starts Fai from his almost-slumber, picking him up from bed sometime well in the afternoon to carry him down hallways and outside the castle. Most people are in hiding at this hour also, and few are there to stare.

Fai traces Kurogane's scowl with half-lid eyes and rests his head against one shoulder, content to wait until he's told what is in store for him. Sunlight is warm against his skin as Kurogane walks, and Fai is lulled by the slow rhythm and the calm of the day.

And so, the water takes him by surprise.

Kurogane drops him in the pond and holds him there, his metal hand pressing against Fai's chest, the other supporting his head. Fai struggles uselessly at first, tries to trip him or pull him under, jostle him into letting go. He settles down at length; legs stretching out in front, arms lightly angled at his sides, he floats.

The water isn't cold, and it laps soothingly against his heated skin. Above him, scattered clouds are moving, and Kurogane wears his customary frown; his yukata is damp.

"Hold up your head," the ninja rumbles low, and when Fai nods, lightly, he untangles his fingers from the other's hair.

Fai then closes his eyes and takes a long, deep breath, his chest rising and falling in the water. He opens them again when a hand settles on his forehead.

"Am I burning?" he asks lazily, watching as Kurogane looks at him.

"No," Kurogane answers, and when he dives under the waters, sure and quick, he barely makes a sound.

Fai keeps breathing and stretches out his arms, lips curling up into a smile. Kurogane prowls around and under him and Fai tries to grab hold of an arm or a leg in passing; he doesn't try too hard.

They leave before the sun can burn them.

xxxx

When winter comes, one morning, Kurogane wakes up to cold snow pressed against his neck.


End file.
